


放飞自我

by hatakechris



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, 土卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakechris/pseuds/hatakechris
Summary: 各种放飞自我的脑洞，卡右，mob也有，懒得预警，都很变态，不要看谢谢了
Relationships: OBKK, rape - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	放飞自我

**Author's Note:**

> 变态卡右别看谢谢

想看怀孕的六代目，长期坐办公室身材相对来说比较丰腴一点，适合被干到揣包子。

既然已经有包子了，那肯定会涨乳，这样土就可以一边干下面一边喝新鲜的奶，卡高潮的时候浑身都是白色液体，自己的精液和乳汁流得到处都是。

后面的洞口都是白色的泡沫，整个人像是融化了的棉花糖一般。

大着肚子被操，手扶着肚子摇摇晃晃，奶/子也摇摇晃晃地喷r，被凶狠地顶撞然后高潮，刺激得越狠奶水反而更多，带土每天都可以喝得很饱。

闲暇时候常常是一边吃着土的唧唧一边被挤奶，是带土的小奶牛，自己是不允许碰的，哪怕涨得再怎么难受也只能靠带土，带土不在的时候只能好好用夹子夹住。带土操完了会奖励地亲亲肚子，感觉到一家三口紧密地结合在一起，卡就非常幸福，所以很喜欢大肚时候被带土干，而且这时候又很敏感多汁，土也很喜欢很满意，还会射在挺起的肚子上，用JJ抹得到处都是。

被操了很久本来已经习惯了后面高潮，不过开始产r以后就变成上面高潮了，卡JJ时常被锁着，she太多对身体不好，毕竟还怀着孩子，所以后面就变成了被干得高潮时候就开始喷乳，土很喜欢看他上下流水抽搐的样子，上面已经在不停的流乳了但是唧唧还是硬着，人已经爽到失神了。

就会被土扇奶子骂他淫荡，一打一手的滑腻。

tbc


End file.
